The present invention relates generally to a three-dimensional surface treatment. In particular, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional surface treatment that forms a cover for a book.
Two-dimensional displays are often used to market toys, games, books, and the like for children. Two-dimensional displays frequently include pictures, words, patterns, symbols and other types of graphic images that are specifically designed to appeal to the interest of children. The graphic images are used to thematically represent or imitate real objects or people. In some cases, two-dimensional displays, toys, games and books marketed for children have been given surface treatments to enhance the appearance of the particular product. The surface treatments attempt to create an image having depth and dimensionality when observed from all sides. For instance, surface treatments such as fabric can be cut into a particular shape or design and then filled with relatively soft filler material. The filler material gives the fabric a three-dimensional appearance. In addition, the texture of the fabric encourages children to touch and feel the surface treatment. In some cases, pictures, designs and other form of illustrations are printed on the fabric to appeal to the visual interests of children.
Embossed images have also been used as a surface treatment to create objects having a three-dimensional appearance. The embossed images are frequently made from rigid material and are generally formed into very simple abstract shapes. A typical example of an embossed image is the face of a coin, such as a penny or a dime. Embossed images have been also incorporated into covers for children""s books to create a three-dimensional appearance. Although embossed images are more attractive than conventional two-dimensional designs, such images still lack sufficient undercuts or relived surfaces that are present in most real three-dimensional objects. Indeed, undercuts and relieved surfaces add to the dimensionality of a particular display and permit the presentation of features which are not present in embossed images. Moreover, the rigid material used to create embossed images is not very appealing to children.
Accordingly, many surface treatments fail to capture a true three-dimensional appearance. Indeed, surface treatments used in products manufactured and marketed for children, such as a cover for a book as one example, often lack any significant three-dimensional appearance and fall short of capturing the attention of children. To be effective, the three-dimensional surface treatment must create very detailed images and shapes having sufficient dimensionality when observed from all sides to provide a sculpture-in-the-round appearance. Furthermore, the three-dimensional surface treatment should not only create an image or object having a three-dimensional sculpture-in-the-round appearance, it should also have tactile characteristics that will appeal to children.
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional surface treatment can be molded in the form of a cover for a book or adhered to a portion of a substrate. The surface treatment comprises at least one three-dimensional member that is formed as part of the material used to cover a portion of the book. The three-dimensional member is made from flexible plastic material, such as vinyl. The three-dimensional member includes an outer surface, an inner surface adhered to the book, and a border. The outer surface is sculpturally formed into a three-dimensional design having predetermined detail, texture, and undercuts in all axes to create a sculpture-in-the-round. The outer surface can be colored or coated to further enhance the three-dimensional appearance of the surface treatment. In the preferred embodiment, multiple three-dimensional members are used to form individual layers that are joined together to form the three-dimensional surface treatment. Each layer can be used to support interactive elements.